Fatal Attraction
by authorofmany22
Summary: you can run but you cant hide...
1. Chapter 1

**FATAL ATTRACTION**

" i'm not dying, not today..."

For as long as there had been the Vampires there had been their enemy, those who made a deal with God to work with the Angels above and protect human kind. They were known only as La Beastia.

It was know that the La Beastia always had an Alfa to lead their pack, that is until the death of current and most powerful in centuries Lorenzo Guerrero.

Knowing that at some point he must have had a child the La Beastia went in search of their new Alfa while the Vampires, along with the help of the supernatural community, began the hunt for the possible Alfa to finally end the reign of power within their enemy's ranks.

Neither side knowing that fate has already made plans for Christian Andromeda Fuller.

 **CAST**

 **CHRISTIAN ANDROMEDA FULLER (GURERRO)**

"LA BESTIA"

played **by** phoebe tonkin

• **minor•**

 **ERIN HOPE FULLER**

"ERIN LINDSAY"

played **as** sophia bush

 **LORENZO GUERRERO**

"LA BESTIA"

played **as** jason momoa

 **the** _ **SUPERNATURAL**_ **cast**

 **WARNING**. featuring: character deaths, swearing, sadness, mentions of drugs and alcohol, triggering topics (e.g, suicide, self-harm, depression,) mild adult scenes etc.


	2. Prologue

_**Running, the wind flying past as the scenery changed from woodland to a bonfire did the internal stifle begin once more, trying to turn away and ignore the hunger of the beast within.**_

 _ **But like always, the best won.**_

 _ **With a guttural growl that echoed loud enough to make several of the humans jump and the rarer few stand up to search the trees for the source did she ponce, inwardly cowering as she watched the beast take control of her and rip these helpless people to shreds, even going as far as to eat the hearts of some of them...**_

Waking with a gasp one Christian Fuller felt herself begin to change as she looked around her, seeing that she had been dreaming and was still in the crappy apartment in Kansas did she curl up into a ball and count back from a thousand.

Once she was sure the beast wouldn't gain control she wiped away the tears that had fallen in the time that had passed before noticing the time.

There wasn't much left to have a shower for her fist day at the bank, grumbling as she rushed around her small apartment she cursed her clumsy self as she almost tripped over an old magazine before deciding to have a quick shower.

In and out in under ten minutes she was quick to dry herself and brush her teeth before rushing back into her bedroom and slipping on the outfit that she had set for herself the night before.

With a smile she checked the time as she grabbed her handbag, keys and put her phone in her back pocket all the while snatching up some make up planning to paint her face on the way to get her morning cup of chai.

—

As she parked she spent a moment touching up her half-assed attempt of looking presentable before running out and across the lawn to get her morning dose of caffeine, growling as she bumped into a guy.

"Watch it!"

She yelled not bothering to say sorry, to grumpy pre-caffeinated to do so and waited all of two minutes before receiving her order.

—

Sipping on her drink as she walked into work did the brunette find herself defending her addiction to her new colleagues, none understanding why she would spend so much on a cup of coffee.

Then again neither did she, it had simply been her go to drink in the morning from the moment the barista at Starbucks got her mothers order wrong and while the matriarch went on a rampage she simply say back enjoying the drink she had received by mistake.

Christian had been sitting in the back putting her things away when she heard it, she immediately dropped and hid beneath the table as much as she could without making a noise attempting to get away from the smell of fear from those next door, so strong she could feel the beast inside clawing its way out making her clutch her stomach in pain.

As she heard footsteps coming her way she tried going back into her prior position, she tried to keep her mouth shut, but the pain was to unbearable for her to handle as she screamed gaining the attention of the gun toting bank robber.

Just as his finger pull the trigger did the beast within her claw its way out, and caged within she watched herself kill the man before going into the other room and ending the lives of his partner and her five co-workers before sirens blared outside.

Instinct kicking in she felt herself getting control as she began to shift back, however she stopped herself, instead running into the back room gathering her torn clothes and her bag in her large jaws before jumping out the of the lone back window beside the singular back exit made of reinforced Steele.

—

She stopped and shifted two blocks over at her parked car, most of the town having closed up shop to see what was going on and the other half being cops and paramedics, Christian shifted in plain sight. During mid shift managing to use her redshifted hand to use her car keys to unlock the vehicle and open it so that she could slip in.

Once fully shifted she grabbed the only item of clothing that wasn't entirely torn. A cram slip with a tear down the left side, blood seeping through from that which was stuck to the brunettes skin.

Tired and sore she was ready to pass out then and there. Knowing what would happen if she did however she put the pedal to the metal until she reached her apartment building.

Sneaking upstairs she didn't bother to use her keys instead using her strength, breaking the doorknob as she pushed the old thing open. Immediately jumping into the shower she dropped in a fatal position on the bathtubs floor. Water hitting her she lifted her hands up and watched the blood wash down the drain. The crimson a dark contrast to the white of the tub.

She wasn't aware how much time passed, only that the blood stopped washing away. That's when she got out. Wrapped herself in a towel and got out her suitcase, throwing items in left and right.

She had been "Beast Free" for a momentous two hundred and twenty eight days. Having been going to AA meetings as a way to get some type of help her co-workers had thought she was a recovering alcoholic and had pitched in and bought a red velvet cake the month before putting "200 days" on it in white icing.

She felt sick to the stomach at what she had done and was feeling what little of them she had consumed them at the bank begin to come back up. However she held it down as she zipped up the suitcase and got herself dressed.

Flipping over the beds mattress she removed a piece of duct tape revealing a small compartment. Not hesitating a moment Christian pulled the contents out. Placing them in her bag before grabbing her things and with her cell phone calling a cab.

Meeting them a block away it wasn't even an hour later that she was up in the air on her way to Los Angeles. Meanwhile the Kansas police were still trying to find Olivia Joy Greylight. The new girl who walked in but didn't walk out.


End file.
